


Complexion

by Destinyrays023



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Beaches, Blushing, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/Destinyrays023
Summary: When a trip to the beach ensues, Red knows about Enid's burning crush for her. **oneshot**





	Complexion

"Hey Enid!" An optimistic young voice called out, the pink haired girl turned her head slightly and saw an eager little boy running towards her.

"Heya KO, what's with eager attitude?" She inquired, giving him a grin as she slammed the trunk of her car closed. Her trunk contained a bunch of materials and recreational items the trio were planning on using for their planned trip to the beach. Radicles' idea. She was wearing a floral slip on and off robe.

"I got Red Action to say yes to coming to the beach with us!" He said blissfully, Enid's heart froze for a moment. Heat rushed to her face.

"K-KO! I-I didn't ask her for a reason!! Why did y-"

"Sup Enid" The former Hue Troop member was standing behind her, Enid turned and she smiled awkwardly. "R-RED! I-I didn'-..." Enid trailed off, her eyes scanning the figure before her. Red Action was wearing what seemed to be a dark rose colored robe.

"O-oh uh, you're already ready to go?" Enid asked, looking back at the smirking girl.

"Yeah, little dork here kept pleading for me to say yes. Kept saying smething about how much you wanted me to" Red explained in what Enid picked up to be a teasing tone, glanced at KO who was now grinning sheepishly. Enid chuckled anxiously, wondering to herself why KO would even such a thing, not that it was a lie however.

"Well, heh. Im glad he did" Enid said with a smirk that reflected Red's. KO sighed of relief as he grabbed ahold of a satchel he had been carrying and he placed it in the back seat of Enid's car. The yellow skinned girl stretched as she checked her phone.

"So who's ready to get salty and wet!..." a raspy voice called out loud. It was an alien boy who was busy pumping his fists in the air as he approached his friends.

"When you put it like that, no body" Enid said cringing a bit, Red chuckled slightly. "Yay! Let's go to the beach!" The young brush headed hero said, as he jumped into the back seat. Enid made her way towards the drivers side contently, Red sat in the passenger side and Radicles and KO sat in the back seat. KO kept bouncing and happily humming as Enid began to drive on the freeway towards the beach.

Halfway through the drive, Enid wanted to slam the car through something everytime Radicles spoke. He continously made what he thought were to be good quips and jokes, and they weren't really. Luckily Red was there for the ride keeping Enid partially sane to not crash her car, and KO of course. She could never do that, especially since Carol would probably beat the living soul out her if she did.

After a long 45 minute drive, they made it to the beach.

"Mm, I love the aroma of the sea" Red commented, as Enid was driving the car into the parkinglot. Enid turned her towards her once she put the car on P. "So do I, it's very stress relieving"

Radicles opened the back door quickly and KO and him mounted out of the car, stretching.

Enid turned off the car and stepped out along with Red Action, approaching the trunk. Along with the help of Radicles, KO, and Red, they managed to find a perfect empty spot on the sand. Not too far from the water, and not too close. Just about right.

Plcacing the beach towel on the sand, KO helped Enid set everything up as Radicles set up a beach chair beside and lounged in it. After they set everything, Enid sat down crossed legged the towel.

"Hey KO, let me put sunscreen on you" she offered, and the young boy gratefully obliged. After she did so, he called out to Radicles to go join him in the water. The alien boy told him to wait but the boy was persistent. The alien boy finally was persuaded and joined the young hero in the water, where they splashed around and had a water fight.

Enid was smiling at the sight, and then with the corner of her eye she saw Red take off her robe, which revealed a figure who no longer wore armor or shoulderpads. Just bare yellow skin, her prosthetic leg protrudent, adorned with a bright red bikini. Enid flustered to a point. Did she start sunburning already?

Red caught her staring and said. "You know Enid, ever try letting your hair down?"

She bent forward and undid Enid's ponytail, her pink strands coming down slowly. Enid was aghast. Her heart was pounding loudly beneath her chest. "Now that's some beach hair" she teased, and sat beside Enid. Enid was slightly trembling. She hadn't let her hair loose in a long time, and now, the girl she's been gawking over for months now just changed that fact completely. Had Red Action, found her attractive like that?

Enid stared at her complexion. Never being able to admire it until now. She thought Red was a beautiful person, everything about her was utterly gorgeous to the ninja's eyes. Her hair, her eyes, her skin color. But one thing that appealed to Enid's keen eyes was how different Red was. And Enid loved that about her.

"Enid" Red's voice broke Enid out of her train of thoughts.

"Y-Y-Yeah Red?" The blush was prevalent"

"I love you" she mumbled out, almost too good to be true.

"What?!"

"I said, I love your hair like that" Red repeated, Enid now realizing the reality. She blushed some more.

"Y-yeah?! M-me too...thanks Red" she muttered out, a bit dissapointed. In herself.

Red smiled at her. "You know Enid, I was thinking of asking..."

Enid's heart picked up even more speed.

"Could you do me a favor and rub sun lotion on my back?" She asked, almost laughing. Enid quickly nodded and Red laid down on her stomach. Enid started to sweat anxiously as she began to apply lotion on Red's back region trying her best not to let out a nervous laugh-or squeal.

After Enid finished applying lotion on Red's back, she sat up and glanced at Enid. "Hm girl you have a sunburn on your face. You need some lotion yourself" she half teased, Red dabbed some lotion on her fingers and applied some on the ninja's face feeling the warmth increase. Red stuck her tongue out afterwords at her.

"Enid you can't hide it from me. I know you have the hots" she said. Enid turned pale. "W-w-whaat!" She asked obliviously, nervously shaking.

Red gave her a tantalizing smirk. Lowering her head, Enid frowned in embarassment, her strands of hair being pulled by gravity. "Was it really that obvious?"

Red scoffed laughed. "Oh definitely, but you know what?" And she used her hand to lift Enid's chin up and she stared at her. She inched her lips extremely close to Enid's, just barely touching.

"I...have them for you too" she retracted away, leaving the ninja flustered and embarassed. Enid squealed with embarassment.

KO and Radicles stood in front of the towel they sat on, KO was lounged on Radcles' shoulders, both were dripping wet. "Hey guys, we're gonna go get ice cream, come with us" Radicles spoke, KO nodding in affirmation.

"We'll meet you there" Red responded and Radicles walked along the sand towards the ice cream truck that was a mile away on the boardwalk.

Red turned back to the flustered Enid

"O-Oh Gar, I thought you were going to-" she was left short spoken when Red's lips swiftly met hers. Enid was too shocked to process what just happened as Red pulled away, smirking at her. She then stood up and heaved Enid up with her arm and pulled her along the path Radicles and KO went.

Red had a huge smirk on her face as they walked, Enid not saying a word, only emoting shock and flustering on her face. Red laughed,

"Yea I think we need some ice cream for that burnt face of yours."


End file.
